


Sweet dreams

by Donya



Series: King of sorrow [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony's baby is a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

Loki knew he was supposed to sleep when the baby slept, he was so tired, but he couldn't force himself to leave. His and Tony's son looked ten times cuter when he was asleep, if that was even possible. Loki loved that round face, plump cheeks, big dark eyes, long eyelashes and the toothless smile. Tiny fists clenched tightly, sweet little nose and soft brown hair. He stroke the baby's head lightly, comfortingly, thinking how perfectly perfect the baby was. After months and months of constant worrying, what if it was going to be a monster? Tony said he would love it anyway but luckily Loki finally managed to do something right. Ten sweet fingers, ten lovely toes, no scales, just this incredibly soft pink skin. 

Loki liked the crib, a wonderful wooden crib, Tony painted it blue, the sheets were blue as well, only the fluffy blanket was green, the baby liked it, too. Loki kissed those little fists and hid them under the blanket, beaming at his newborn. Eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, the baby's chest moved slowly. Loki couldn't believe how easy it was for his son to soothe himself to sleep. He was so tiny, Loki expected to spend half of every night cradling his son in his arms, humming a lullaby nervously, waiting for him to finally fall asleep. All he actually needed to do was to make sure the baby had his plushies at his side and tell him a fairy tale.

The only thing that worried Loki was Tony's attitude. He seemed to be jealous, maybe he thought that Loki didn't care about him anymore. He didn't want to play with the baby or tell him stories or kiss his forehead. Loki frowned and looked over his shoulder. Tony got mad every time he caught Loki leaning over the crib. So it was this time.

'Loki, for fuck's sake, come to bed,' Tony growled angrily. Surprising how exhausted he looked, dark circles under his eyes, Loki didn't remember the last time Tony smiled. It wasn't how he planned it but it was just the beginning, they would sort things out in no time.

'Don't you want to say goodnight to the baby?' He asked, although the answer was so predictable.

 

* * *

 

Tony felt this helpless anger when he watched Loki, unsure if he wanted to cry or to punch something. The longer it lasted, the more confused he was, wondering if he was helping Loki or hurting him.

The crib was empty. 

 


End file.
